


Sweet Nothings

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Valentine's Day, romance is in the air.Well, there's romance, and there's... whatever these guys are doing.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Musings from the Starsky/Hutch Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Starsky/Hutch Valentine's Day smutty fluff (or is it fluffy smut?), written for the Facebook SHbromance group.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe!"

Hutch looked up from where he was lying on the couch and laughed as Starsky showed him his gift. "For me? You shouldn't have." 

"I know, it sets a bad precedent. Next, you'll be expecting wine and roses." Starsky nudged with his knee and Hutch obediently made room for him, shifting over so Starsky could sit facing him, hip to hip. "But I couldn't help myself. Love does strange things to a guy, pinches the capillaries." He tore open the package.

"M&Ms. You really went all out, didn't you?" Hutch said drily. Starsky gave him a sly wink.

"Nothing but the best for you, lover boy. I went to the swankiest Mini-Mart in the neighborhood."

"Truly, the Edsel of chocolates." 

"Ah, but it passes the ultimate test of quality: it melts in your mouth, not in your hands." Starsky waggled his brows suggestively and fed Hutch a piece.

Hutch let the candy-covered chocolate sit on his tongue for a tantalizing moment, then closed his lips. Starsky watched as Hutch slowly chewed and swallowed. "Mmm. You got the one with nuts. I like nuts."

"You do, huh?" Starsky replied, a little hoarse. "Good thing I got nuts."

"Good thing," Hutch agreed, his eyes glinting under heavy lids. Starsky slipped a few more pieces into Hutch's mouth, relishing the feel of the warm, wet tongue that flicked at his fingertips. 

"I think I have something else that won't melt in your hands," Hutch said as he sat up. 

Starsky somehow managed to set the bag of candy on the coffee table without spilling the rest of it. The two men rose and headed for the bedroom.

"Yeah? Will it melt in my mouth?"

"...Eventually."


End file.
